Live or Die?
by Purplebunny444
Summary: its the 75th hunger games. scene never happened its in between necklace and electrical scenes. its no longer a 1-hoop(see bold for meaning) and a chorus of events leads to both katniss and peeta on death's bed. only one can live...unless incredibly good acting comes...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I realize I have to post the third chapter to my other story but the file its on is on the computer my sister is again using ._. So I just thought "Why not make a Hunger Games one?" I think it'll just be a thing I believe is called a one shot but I don't like the sound of that so I'll just say 1-hoop if that's ok with you guys aka who ever reads this. It's basically a random scene that is in Catching Fire that never happened. I will try to avoid character details because I can't really remember, and like I said before: THIS NEVER HAPPENED I AM JUST RANDOMLY PUTTING IT IN ITS BEFORE THE ELECTRICAL WIRE BUT AFTER THE NECKLACE. This is what happens after I take the Spanish test and not writing inspirational messages to sad people. Oh, and during the reading of Romeo and Juliet, between Romeo throwing a temper tantrum(pretend I never said that I feel bad now) and leaving Juliet after they have a sleep over, I made this cheesy joke up. Actually I'll just post it on my profile maybe…. Oh and fyi I keep accidentally saying mocking jay instead of bird, though I can't say bird right…**

**LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

Gasping for air, I look up into the endless sky. A painted clear blue cloudless sky, hiding its mechanical ceiling. The air around me is tense, the tropical birds, even the little animals and mocking jays have fled the area.

Disaster will strike at any second.

Despite my sore bones and bruised legs I run, sprint, like a wild deer getting away from a wolf. I must cross the border, my sanctuary, my life depends on it.

I am tripped by roots and hidden rocks, strangled vines grabbing hold of my arms as my lungs beg for mercy, my legs beg for a break. Bricks are strapped to them, pulling my legs down like anvils.

So close, I can see the camp now.

I trip over a lone log. An enemy jumps onto me, gets a good grip at my hair, and holds a serrated knife to my neck. Not the time to have a lacerated neck.

I don't get to choose if I live or die. That's what the Gamemakers are for, that's what the Hunger Games are for. Just my luck to be stuck in the 75th annual Hunger Games with my close friend, now acting to be my husband, Peeta Mellark, and others we have come to befriend.

If I could have another life, would I choose it?

My attacker landed with his legs on my arms, not planning on moving any time soon. He's careful to keep my eyes away from him, bending my head at an unruly angle, my hair feeling as if it's being ripped out, which it probably is. He hisses with a touch of chagrin in his voice. "What a honeymoon, Mrs. Mellark. Katniss Mellark…hm… I like the sound Katniss Everdeen, still, I'll respect the child that will never see a day's light or a night's hug. Where's your husband? Katniss Mellark? Where's lover boy?" He cruelly laughs. By the end of his sentence, my circulation is almost lost. Deja vu is here. Clove landing on me, planting me to the ground during my first Hunger Games, before I knew of Peeta's feeling for me, before I knew those days would change the course of my life forever. Clove had called Peeta lover boy and I had spit in her face while she cut me. Why not repeat history? It always repeats.

"Near, and from your laugh he will be here soon, I can guarantee that." I can only hope Peeta is actually near and that whoever the man is doesn't catch my bluff. I'm better at concealing my emotions, not showing them.

He growls. "Liar! Say good bye, girl on fire." I feel a sharp pressure to my neck. A sting, a bite. I do my last act of defiance, and, just like I did to Clove, I spit in the direction I hope will be his face. Well, it's his face alright, covered in blood. Impossible to recognize.

He slams my head on the ground so hard that I have to wince. I hear thumps, louder than a rabbit, coming our way, quickly. Then all the pressure is left from my arms, my twisting wrists gaining circulation again. I sit up and watch as Peeta stabs a knife into the predator now victim's chest. Peeta gets up as if nothing happened to my predator, and his worried attention goes over to me.

He walks over, frowning worriedly at my cut neck. "It's not that deep," I assure him. "Just a scratch." His worried blue eyes meet mine and he takes my hand, leading me back to camp and kindly asking Johanna Mason to leave her ax, which she doesn't do, and get Finnick O'dare. In the capital, every girl's dream man, to me, nothing but a victim of the Hunger Games. But over the unknown time period I have warmed up to him a little, after hearing from the mockingbirds the name of the girl he loves and from Johanna his story.

Finnick comes out with a trident after an argument with Johanna and immediately has me sit down, tells Johanna to fetch water, Beetee to grab some leaves, and Peeta whatever medicine we have left. He has my lay down on the sand and we stay in silence as they all go back and forth while Finnick fixes my cut. From the amount of stinging salt water and leaves, I know I'm bleeding a lot badly than I had originally believed.

Day passes and we all sit for dinner in a circle, beaten and exhausted, worried for what the next day will bring. Beforehand, Finnick had made a concoction that made me fall asleep, so I missed the death toll. Peeta tells me no one died, and I can't help but think what will happen to us tomorrow? Will one of us die; will Peeta go back to district twelve, to home? Or will I?

"It's late, Katniss. Think you should rest?" Peeta gingerly moves a hair from my face and places the dark strand behind my ear, blending in with the rest of my braid.

"I think I better try even-"

"You slept for four hours?" He finishes off flashing a smile and I can't help but show mine as well. He takes my hand and pulls me up, leading me to the make shift tent and has me lay down. "Finnick requested for us to all sleep outside while you have some rest." He gives me an apologetic look knowing that I will now be screaming through nightmares until he shows up. He leans down and meets my lips, then leaves; my last look of him is his blond hair. My exhaustion takes over and I fall asleep.

**K, not how I planned it so it will NOT be a 1-hoop. I didn't even plan to type that type of story up, the thing I had in mind was completely different, but my family is about to watch Hawaii Five-O so I PROMISE I will have more of both stories up…**

**Btw romance is not my most favorite genre…k, bye!**

**-Purplebunny444**


	2. Chapter 2

He stalks me through the forest of District 12, slithering with snake like movements. Whenever he tries to catch me, the underbrush moves, being my only warning of his lunge. When he finally catches me, only his eyes remain human. His face is contorted into one of a rattle snake, ready to bite, to feast, to torture.

I wake up, catching myself before I scream. This is the Quarter Quell. I cannot scream unless I want to greet death. Shaking, I get up and move outside, away from my nightmare, an attempt away from my problems at hand.

I am intrigued by a dancing ball of light, yellow, orange, red, swirling around, dancing, and fighting for the upper hand. As I slowly make my way toward it, trekking the cool sand masked by the warm night, I hug myself. My wind is blowing, resembling that of fighting black ghosts. My bangs ripped from whatever hold it was once in. The ball of light grows bigger until I am next to the beholder.

His eyes are red, filled with depression and a lack of sleep. Nightmares haunt everyone here.

His watchful eyes are cast off toward the horizon, might as well be fake. I avoid questions by biting the inside of my cheek. It's obvious he has been crying.

Eventually, words escape his mouth, shallow. "You should be resting after that attack."

I bite back, "Same to you. Lack of sleep never does anyone good."

He sighs. "That obvious I've been up drowning in my own sorrows?"

"Hunger games never did anyone promises. Only-"

"Don't bother finishing. You care too much about the ones back home. Keep them alive."

I look at him in wonder. "Do you have a known relationship with Annie?"

He stares back at me. "Everything is destroyed by the games." He turns back to the makeshift camp. I look toward the black horizon for the rest of the morning. Meeting the sun, I close my eyes. My hair comes completely lose and wild, flying about my face. I don't care. The games never helped anyone.

A gentle hand lands softly on the small of my back. Peeta and I watch as the sun overcomes the water. I glance at him. He's distracted by the flaming colors meeting the mute ones of the clear blue water. He seems entranced by the array. His golden hair is being ruffled by the wind's current. Blue eyes meet mine when he faces me, smiles, and bends down for a kiss.

"Come on, love-birds! Breakfast got here!" Johanna beats down the moment. We go to the group; the smell of fresh bread, fish, and shelled clams from Finnick permeates the air. We all sit in a circle, myself on Peeta's lap, practically.

Beetee breaks the silence of the feast. "I suppose the games are as to end soon. We must devise a plan at some point. Once our enemies are defeated, it will be us against us. Whatever the Gamemakers planned, I, like you all most likely, have made the opposition that the prediction of the outcome will be the most gruesome. No duo, I hate to pronounce, will survive." Everyone knows he means us. Finnish and Beetee cast Peeta and I said glances, Johanna slicing her meet with her teeth. Peeta and everyone else start brain storming while my thoughts are cast off into oblivion. If I stay here any longer, I will go mad.

Peeta senses this and scoops me up so that I'm hitting his back with my body folded over his shoulder, both of us laughing with my struggles until he dips, then tosses, me into the water. Waste down for him, stomach for me, we chase each other, splashing and jumping. Savoring the moment.

I eventually go under and swim, skipping the sand ground, passing brave, colorful fish, and meet up with Peeta's face, then lips when I go up for air. I go back under, this time, sneaking behind him and coming up at his back. I use the water as a somewhat increase in height, place my hands on his shoulders, and jump onto his back. He catches my legs while my arms grab his neck. We laugh again and he goes under, jumping back up. He goes back to the shore and sets me down. Soft sand coats our feet, burning them, drying the water. He waves goodbye momentarily as he is called. I refuse to talk with Johanna.

Mistake after mistake. I hear enemies come, and I am forced to run back. I forgot my bow and arrow back at camp. I reach it, the fact dawning on me that I may be forced to someday fight without it. That would be horrifying.

Once again, chaos erupts. I start shooting down enemies, but I only have a limited amount of arrows left. I try to fight, but my wound, reopening, will not let me. I get dragged through my screaming with the enemies. I hear Peeta call my name, but I cannot respond. My head itself gets hit by a tree branch, giving me momentarily peace, despite the blood spilling down over my brow and eye.

Snow will pay.

**I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG BUT HERE I AM, HERE I AM  
I JUST WATCHED FROZEN AND I'M GONNA START DRIVING IN TWO HOURS!**

**Ok, I'm good now**

**Sorry for the shortness**

**-Purplebunny444**


End file.
